


World On Fire With A Smoking Sun

by ThegirlwiththeCessna



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human to Autobot, Minor Underage if you look really hard, Teenager!Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlwiththeCessna/pseuds/ThegirlwiththeCessna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Mikaela died, Optimus decides that the least he can do is "adopt" their daughter, Lily.<br/>So the twelve year old girl, who acts like she is at least sixteen, moves to the base where the autobots live.<br/>Yet, the future is dark and Optimus notices the oncoming storm too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire With A Smoking Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Transformers fanfiction, critic is highly welcome! :)

All for you 

Prologue 

„You must be Lily Witwicky,” he rather stated it than asked.  
“I’m honored to meet you Optimus Prime,” the girl answered, bowing her head ever so slightly. There was no, absolutely none, emotion audible in her voice.  
She wasn’t at all intimidated by the massive autobot standing in front of her. When she looked up at him again, her distant green eyes were reflecting the sun. Something about her seemed cold.  
The leader of the autobots scanned her and estimated her age to be about twelve years.  
He was about to speak again when the girl just said what he had wanted to say, thought he would need to say.  
“My parents are dead, right?” she paused briefly, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, nothing else presenting her emotional state.  
“They told me, when you and Bumblebee would come… they’d be dead.”  
She averted her gaze and when she looked up again, there was no evidence of her sadness left in her expression.  
“Now that you told me you got my family killed I’d very much like you to leave my land,” she stated, again nothing in her voice revealing what she felt.  
But the words hurt. Optimus knew it was his fault and Bumblebee thought it to be his.  
Lily Witwicky turned around and tried to walk away but Bumblebee stopped her by putting one of his large fingers on her shoulder and turning her around as careful as a mother is with her baby.  
Curious what the youngest autobot was about to do, Optimus watched the scene unfold in front of him.  
Bumblebee got down on his knees, not eyelevel but certainly better than towering above the human.  
“I am sorry,” he said, “and the only thing I can do is offer you my help and protection.”

Optimus placed his hand on Bee’s shoulder, sending him a message over the intercom.  
[Tell her what we’ve decided, Bumblebee.]  
Bumblebee sent a virtual nod back.  
“We were your father’s friends,” Bee began, looking anywhere but at the girl, “and as such we feel we should take care of you.”  
There was a sudden change in the child’s expression, she was now positively glaring at them. Optimus could see her protecting shields were slowly breaking down, she was barely containing her anger anymore.  
“You?” She said incredulously “Wanting to take care of me?” Her eyes narrowed a bit more.  
Optimus knew now he had to step in and so he did.  
“Lily, I can understand your frustration and anger but unless you want to be brought to an orphanage you better come with us. You are in danger for being who you are. We live on an Army base where we can protect you,” He said and hoped the girl wouldn’t decline the offer.  
He couldn’t force her to accept, but he wished she would. It was the last he could do for her father, who always tried to protect her, to take care of her now that Sam couldn’t do it anymore.  
Her hands balled to fists she stared down at the ground, her whole body tensed as if it was a physically tiring decision to make.  
He was sure if she had been a bot she’d make a great soldier. 

Two point five minutes passed before she looked up again, her expression was one of utmost determination.  
“Alright. My dad wouldn’t want me to mistrust you,” she said, straightening her back.  
Optimus Prime was proud to say he wasn’t easily surprised by something but this girl got the better of him. She was apparently only twelve years old but she was acting so grown up, it truly fascinated him.  
“I’ll go get some things, okay?”  
He nodded and watched Lily run the stairs up to the house, disappearing inside.  
She came back barely a minute later, two duffle bags in her hands and a silver gleaming gun in a holster around her hips.  
When she noticed Optimus’ curious gaze she said, “Look, I was alone here more often than not and I quite like the ability to protect myself.”  
“The gun doesn’t concern me as much as the fact that you apparently were prepared. Did you know we were coming?” he asked.  
Lily set down the duffle bags, absentmindedly patting the gun on her hip before she answered.  
“I had the feeling something happened to my parents and since they told me some old friends would come and take me with them should that case occur… I thought I better get my things packed…”  
Bumblebee, who had transformed into the yellow Chevy Camaro, drove up in front of the girl opening the trunk so she could place her duffle bags into it.  
After she heaved the bags into the trunk, Bumblebee opened the passenger door so she could get in.  
With a suspicious glance at the door she said: “You are aware just because I come with you we aren’t friends, right?”  
Bee’s engine made a disappointed little noise and Optimus was relieved to see that there was the faintest emotional response visible on Lily’s face while she climbed into Bee’s cab.  
The door was closed and Bee’s engine roared before he sped off down the dirty, dry street. 

Optimus followed close behind, wondering what had to have happened to a twelve year old human to make them this grown up and defensive.


End file.
